This report calls attention to dissection of the aorta after aortic valve replacement by briefly describing certain clinical and necropsy findings in these 2 patients. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Muna, W.F., Spray, T.L., Morrow, A.G., and Roberts, W.C.: Aortic Dissection After Aortic Valve Replacement in Patients With Valvular Aortic Stenosis. Journal of Thoracic and Cardiovascular Surgery, 74:65-69, July 1977.